vcdiseasesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laryngitis
What is Laryngitis? Laryngitis is an inflammation of the vocal cords, including the larynx voice box, from overuse of the voice, irritation or infection. The vocal cords become inflamed and the swelling distorts the sounds produced by passing air. The quality of the voice becomes hoarse or gravelly-sounding and sometimes too quiet and soft to hear. Laryngitis can either be short-lived (Acute Laryngitis) or it can last over a long period of time (Chronic Laryngitis). Causes of laryngitis include: Upper respiratory infection/cold, overuse of the voice box by excess talking, singing, or shouting, gastroesophageal reflux disease(GERD), chronic irritation of the vocal cords, smoking, and exposure to second-hand smoke/polluted air. Laryngitis is a condition where the voice box is inflamed. This condition can be obtained by infection, irritation or overuse of the voice box. The vocal chords usually open and close while forming sound with their movements and vibrations. Laryngitis is when the vocal chords swell up and this causes it to change the sound that is created. There are two types of laryngitis; Acute and Chronic. Acute is a short-lived case of laryngitis and Chronic is a case that lasts over 3 weeks. This condition is not life threatening and is not very serious. Laryngitis is an inflammation of your larynx or voice box, caused by a large amount of use of the voice box, or can result from an infection. When affected by laryngitis, the vocal cords become very inflamed and irritated. This inflammation makes the infected person’s voice sound odd and different. How does Laryngitis Affect the Respiratory System? Laryngitis affects the respiratory system because the infection from the vocal chords can easily affect and spread to the other parts of the respiratory system. Laryngitis is connected to the respiratory system as laryngitis directly changes the respiratory system’s ability to work properly, as it makes the victim’s voice distorted and gives them a hacking cough. Signs and Symptoms The most common symptoms of laryngitis are: hoarseness, loss of voice, and a tickling sensation and rawness in the throat. Other symptoms differ depending on one's age. For adults, symptoms include; having a dry sore throat, feeling pain when swallowing, and fullness in the throat or neck. For children, symptoms include, croup, hoarse or barky coughing, and fever. If the laryngitis is caused by infection, upper respiratory infection/cold, dry coughing, sore throat, fever, and swollen lymph nodes are the symptoms. The signs and symptoms of laryngitis are: · hoarseness · weak voice or voice loss · tickling sensation and rawness of your throat · Sore throat · dry throat dry cough Diagnosis The doctor assigned to the affected patient will ask them questions and have them answer in a hoarse voice to discover how their upper respiratory tract was infected. If the throat is red and there is a concern about strep throat in addition to laryngitis, a rapid strep test is performed. If the patient is suffering from chronic laryngitis, the doctor may ask questions as to why the larynx has become inflamed for a period of time. Depending on what they learn, the doctor may also perform diagnostic examinations such as blood tests, X-rays, and laryngoscopy, which involves looking directly at the vocal cords with a thin, camera-equipped tube. There are 2 ways to detect laryngitis: Laryngoscopy and biopsy. Laryngoscopy is when a doctor visually examines your vocal cords using a light and a tiny mirror to look into the back of the victim’s throat. There is also fiber-optic laryngoscopy, which is when a thin- flexible tube with a tiny camera and light is inserted into the victim’s throat to see whether the larynx is infected. Treatment Laryngitis can be treated with self-care. This can be done by, limiting the amount of talking as much as possible, so that the vocal cords can recover. If it is viral, laryngitis can be treated by maintaining hydration with plenty of fluids, allowing them to breathe humidified air, and providing them with remedies for pain relief. Acute laryngitis gets better on its own with voice rest after a few weeks. Medications for laryngitis include antibiotics and corticosteroids. Antibiotics are usually not helpful because laryngitis is usually viral. Corticosteroids are not typically used, but more often used when there is an urgent need to clear the infection. References * http://www.medicinenet.com/laryngitis/article.htm * http://www.webmd.com/oral-health/laryngoscopy * http://www.languagebits.com/phonetics-english/speech-and-the-respiratory-system/ * http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/laryngitis/basics/definition/con-20021565 * Category:Respiratory System